Return
by vended
Summary: Prisonnier à Azkaban en 1980 du fait d' un étrange paradoxe temporel, Harry lutte pour survivre dans cet enfer au fur et a mesure qu' il revient lentement à son époque. Non sans rencontrer de nombreuses vieilles connaissances...
1. Chapitre 1

**R e t u r n**

**Cette histoire est la traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone écrite par Karaii ( dont j'ai l'autorisation pour cette traduction ). Je n'en suis que le traducteur, vous n'êtes donc logiquement pas sensés me complimentés sur la qualité du scénario. En revanche strictement rien ne vous empêche de donner votre avis ( bon ou mauvais) sur ma traduction ou sur la façon dont s'oriente histoire, vos théories et déductions, etc...**

**Je tiens a préciser que l'anglais n'étant pas mot a mot du français, c'est un travail assez long qui nécessite entre autre parfois de modifier ( tout en en gardant les informations et le sens) certaines phrases.**

**Les informations données par l'auteur sont notées Nda. Les miennes :Ndt.**

**Résumé :** Prisonnier à Azkaban en 1980 du fait d' un étrange paradoxe temporel, Harry lutte pour survivre dans cet enfer au fur et a mesure qu' il revient lentement à son époque.

**Nda : **Je ne possède aucun des fantastiques personnages de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue - **_Une Mauvaise Journée_

Harry James Potter, reconnu coupable de la torture et du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew, un sorcier désarmé, ainsi que du meurtre d'un Cracmol également sans défense et de nom inconnu, fut condamné a une peine de sept ans de prison et incarcéré à Azkaban le 31 juillet 1980.

Harry James Potter venait par ailleurs de naître quelques heures a peine avant qu' Harry James Potter ne soit incarcéré, le même jour.

Cet étrange état de fait dépourvu de la moindre explication réellement compréhensible, fut par la suite cataloguée comme un phénomène de voyage temporel catécoriquement impossible, même selon les normes magiques standards. Cependant, _il se_ _produisit_, et Harry James Potter _fut_ envoyer passer sept longues et horribles années dans les sombres cachots d' Azkaban, et ce malgré l'innocente existence que vécut son autre lui au sein de la famille Dursley durant toute la durée de son séjour.

L'on pourrait se demander comment au juste ce Harry pouvait il s'être retrouver à Azkaban alors qu ' il n'appartenait même pas à cette époque çi, ou pourquoi un Albus Dumbledore ne s'était il pas porter garantie pour lui, ou même pourquoi ses propres parents ne s'était ils pas poser de questions sur son inexplicable apparence . Harry avait été transporté dans le temps par une sorte d' afflux de magie bizarroïdiquement provoqué par diverses malédictions l'ayant frappé au même moment, ce qui avait causé l'aspiration de son corps dans une espèce d'étrange trou noir magique... ou en tout cas, quelque chose comme ça. Personne ne le savait vraiment, ni ne le saurait jamais. Il s'agissait de l' une de ces situations dans laquelle se produit subitement un étrange phénomène, pour toujours inexplicable même avec l'ensemble des technologies modernes, Moldu comme Magique.

Quant à la raison de l'absence d'aide de quiconque, la simple vérité était qu' Harry _était_ coupable. En outre, Albus Dumbledore n'était même pas au courant de cette condamnation, étant donner qu' il était parti prendre de très nécessaires vacances en Amérique du sud pendant deux semaines, limitant ainsi quelque peu ses possibilités de l'aider. Et même s'il _avait_ été présent, il n'aurait rien fait de tel, parce qu' Albus Dumbledore ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme, et que l'étranger était le plus certainement du monde coupable de son crime, toute les preuves ramenant à cette conclusion ; le Veritasérum ne fut même pas nécessaire.

Il n'avait aucune raison de plaider l'innocence de l'homme aux yeux verts. Le directeur de Poudlard fut, bien entendu, informé de ce procès--mais par une brève mention, rien qui n'ait put mériter son attention. La nouvelle du décès du Cracmol et du Magicien avait provoqué une fine tristesse chez le vieil homme, mais le criminel n'avait provoquer rien d'autre qu'un indescriptible sentiment d'échec chez Dumbledore, comme si cela avait été de sa faute si ce jeune homme inconnu avait assassiné Peter Pettigrew.

D'une certaine façon, c'était sa faute. Ou devait l'être.

Les parents d'Harry Potter ignoraient littéralement l' existence de celui çi--enfin, l'existence de _ce _Harry. Ils étaient, bien entendu, au courant de l'existence de leurs petit nouveau-né, le même Harry James Potter- mais définitivement pas de celle de leurs fils-du-futur. Et n'eurent jamais l'occasion de l'être, parce qu' ils allaient mourir dans précisément un an et trois mois des mains de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Et puis, le Magenmagot était particulièrement pressé de juger deux Mangemorts récemment capturés, il n'avait pas de temps a perdre à vérifier les origines d'un meurtrier clairement coupable, quel que soit son nom et la probable relation avec James et Lily Potter que celui çi indiquait. Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de savoir qu'il avait seize ans - après tous, la majorité chez les magiciens était à dix-sept ans et il allait ainsi être considéré comme un adulte dans moins d'un an. Cependant, même ainsi, il avait été tout juste a peine légal de le jeter à Azkaban. Ce verdict a la limite même de la légalité n'eut lieu qu'en raison de la gravité de ses crimes.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas réussit a obtenir qu'il lui soit infliger le baiser du Détraqueur. Dommage.

Tous votèrent l'étrange jeune homme coupable-un an pour l'usage d' Unpardonnables, deux ans de plus pour le meurtre d'un Cracmol, encore trois autres pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et pour finir, un an de rallonge de peine pour pure cruauté. Ce fut un de ces nombreux procès de moins d'une demi heure, malgré les incessantes mais parfaitement inaudibles demandes du meurtrier d'obtenir l'aide d' Albus Dumbledore, de l'Ordre, n'importe qui - après tous, il était soumis a un sortilège de silence.

Quelque instant a peine après que le Magenmagot n'ait prononcer la sentence le condamnant à une peine de sept ans de prison, deux Détraqueurs se glissèrent dans la salle et saisirent le jeune homme par les bras, l' emmenant au loin. Le condamné hurla silencieusement en essayant de se débattre, ses yeux dilatés par les horribles souvenirs et le _froid glacial_. Mais personne ne ressenti de pitié pour le garçon de tout juste seize ans, et son visage s' effaça peu a peu de leur mémoire, laissant les yeux d'un vert étincelant pourrir entre les épais murs d'Azkaban, oubliés.

Tout cela avait conduit Harry James Potter a ce misérable et long séjour de sept ans à Azkaban.

* * *

Ce n'était franchement pas une bonne journée pour Peter Pettigrew senior.

Sa baguette magique avait été accidentellement brisée en croisant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le chemin d'un des monstrueux pneus fixés sur les machins fumants a roulette qu' utilisent les Moldus de nos jours pour se déplacer, et il devait maintenant- et c'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant- l'amener chez Olivanders la faire réparer pour une plutôt belle somme. Mais pour ajouter l'insulte a l'injure, il s'était fait attaqué par une bande de racailles a peine adolescentes qui lui avait infliger une raclée dans une des sombres allée du Londres Moldu. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler le ministère en aide, lui qui y travaillait, ses réserves magiques étant entièrement épuisées.

C'était incroyablement frustrant.

Actuellement il boitait vers la maison de son vieil ami, le Cracmol de nom de baptême Reuben Malefoy qui, de nos jours, préférait plutôt se faire appeler rob. Peter n'avait jamais osé demandé, mais il était évident que l'homme gardait toujours telle une profonde blessure le fait d'avoir été renié par sa famille après qu'il ait caché son manque de magie pendant presque onze ans, malgré le fait que cela s'était produit plusieurs décennies auparavant. Son absence de magie avait été terriblement embarrassant pour la famille Malefoy— a tel point qu'ils avaient préférer annoncer sa mort plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils avaient donner naissance a un Cracmol et qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquer jusqu'au jours de l'envoi des lettres de Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient pas pleurer sa 'mort' bien longtemps.

Peter Pettigrew Sr s'arracha une grimace pendant qu'il frappait sur la porte du vieux Malefoy, essayant d'ignorer la douleur de ses muscles du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Qui est là? » répondit une voix bourrue, durcie par la colère accumulée au fil des années.

« Rob » l' appela Peter d'une voix rauque, « Rob, tu est là ? »

« Ah, Peter ! C'est toi vielle crapule? » La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, et un Cracmol a l'allure misérable l'accueillit par un petit cri de surprise, « Oy ! T'a pas vraiment l'air bien. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Entre, entre! »

« Ça a été horrible, rob, » annonça Pettigrew Sr d'un air misérable, « La plus horrible et désastreuse journée de toute ma vie. Ça ne peut pas être pire encore. » Il boitilla à l'intérieur, reconnaissant envers l'aide de son ami. « J'étais dans le Londres Moldu aujourd'hui, a chercher un cadeau pour mon fils qui veut en offrir un à cet ami qu'il a chez les Potter, quand ma baguette magique m' a glissée des mains et s'est faite transformée en bouillie de maïs par un de ces machins a roulette que les Moldus utilisent de nos jours comme moyen de transport... et ce juste avant de me faire tabassé dans une ruelle par une bande de gamins qui m'ont prit tout mon argent... »

« Tout ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été très agréable, mon ami, » lui répondit rob, compatissant, « Jamais eu moi même beaucoup de sympathie pour les Moldus. Tu veut te laver? Je peut te prêter ma douche. »

« non, non, ça ira, merci quand même. Tu as de la poudre de cheminette ici? »

« heu... ouais, je pense. UM... je vais voir si je peut en retrouver. Moi, je ne l'utilise jamais, alors, il doit sûrement en rester... «

« Merci, j'apprécie vraiment. »

Pettigrew Sr soupira, déplaçant d'un air fatigué sa main sur son crane a moitié chauve. Il n'était pas particulièrement bel homme - il avait de grosses dents proéminentes et une allure de rat, malgré son bon fond. Son visage était potelé et singulièrement dénué de l' habituelle amabilité des Poufsouffles, ses yeux était d'un bleu aqueux et son nez tronqué. Ses vêtements était en lambeaux et ses cheveux en désordre, mais cela pouvait facilement s' arranger par quelques rapides sortilèges et autres sorts de magie.

En tant qu' ancien Poufsouffle il n'avait pas été facile d'obtenir une bonne place au ministère, mais il s'était battu-et plutôt bien, de son point de vue. Il avait un bon salaire annuel, une bonne famille, un bon travail... il n'était pas riche quelle qu'en soit la définition, mais il s'en approchait peu a peu. Il était actuellement suffisamment haut placé sur l'échelle pour être reconnu par le Ministre- il lui avait même parlé à quelques occasions ! Il était un homme ambitieux et espérait monter encore plus haut.

« Ça y est, » la voix de Rob se fit entendre du fouillis d'un de ses placards , « Je l'ai trouvé! »

« Bien, bien, » murmura Peter, « Merci. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. »

« OH pas de problème mon ami, » répondit le Cracmol d'un ton aimable en émergeant de l'étouffant désordre, « Et remet toi vite fait en forme, d'accord ? Téléphone moi quand que tu te sentira mieux. »

« Féllétone? » demanda Pettigrew Sr d'un ton perplexe tout en acceptant la poudre que lui tendait l'homme.

Le rob lui fit un petit rire, « J'oubliais. Envoi-moi un hibou, alors. »

« D'accord » dit Peter, encore un peu perdu, « Je ferai ça . Merci encore. »

Peter Pettigrew comptait utilisé la poudre pour voyager jusqu'à l'hopital Saint Mangouste. Il s'y aurait fait efficacement et rapidement remettre sur pied, et serait retourné sans risque à sa maison. Il serait arrivez chez lui et y aurait raconter à son épouse ses mésaventures et en aurait peut être même rigoler après coup. Il aurait alors fait réparer sa baguette magique cassée, et sa vie aurait repris son cours comme a son habitude .

Il aurait vécu une vie heureuse.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été tué.

A l'instant même où Peter Pettigrew Sr se trouvait sur le point de jeter la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et de prononcer les mots désirés, un énorme et brusque _CRACK _sonore interrompit son mouvement, effrayant les deux hommes. Presque aussitôt après, un cri de fureur et de rage pure éclata derrière lui.

_« QUEUDVER_! »

C'était un cri totalement remplit de colère et de haine, un ton glacial qui lui gela les os. C'était l' hurlement d'un fou aveuglé par un irrépressible besoin de vengeance.

Le Cracmol et le sorcier se retournèrent quasi simultanément, effrayé, déconcerté et littéralement paniqué, pour ne voir seulement qu' un jeune homme d' environ seize ans aux cheveux noirs sauvagement emmêlés et aux yeux verts flamboyants, les yeux d'un fou, d' un meurtrier

_« Peter Pettigrew_, » le démon au cheveux noirs de jais siffla ces mots avec une haine et un dégoût profond, des mots qui n'étaient pas de l'anglais mais pourtant toujours compréhensibles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis, des bruits qui n'aurait jamais dut sortir de la bouche d'un humain émergèrent de la gorge du jeune homme, crachant et sifflant comme un serpent hystérique.

Pétrifié, Peter Pettigrew Sr avait l'air complètement confus et effrayé au point de se pisser dessus, ses yeux aqueux se remplissant de crainte. « Qui êtes vous? » parvint-il a couiner, terrifié. « Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? »

Le fou aux yeux verts poussa des cris perçants de fureur, « Tu ne me reconnaît pas ? Espèce de lâche et de meurtrier_... tu ose me demandez qui je suis _? » il se calma, les yeux a moitie fermé comme s'il allait s'effondrer, son dos légèrement affaissé, observant les alentours « C'est vrai... tu a toujours été un rat... »

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? » chuchota presque a nouveau Peter, horrifié, reculant lentement, loin de ces yeux d' aliénés. rob avait déjà battu en retraite derrière la porte du placard, à tenter de calmer son coeur battant la chamade et la peur qui l'étreignait afin d'essayer de rester silencieux, tandis qu'il assistait en tant que témoin impuissant aux possibles derniers instants de vie de son ami .

L'étranger grimaça un sourire a la manière d'un fou, d'un félin..._d'un serpent_...

« Je veux seulement t' observer te tordre de douleur, toi et ta répugnante apparence de rat... je veux t' observer _crier_... » Une idée lui vint. _Le rat était acculé_. Le sourire s'élargit, « _Endoloris_. »

Pettigrew Sr hurla. Une douleur inimaginable parcourut tout son corps, du bouts de ses cils jusqu' aux poils de ses orteils, Tout n'était seulement que douleur, douleur, _douleur..._

« Comment aime tu cela, _Queudver_? Mes parents ont-ils senti ça au cours de leurs derniers instants? Et Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu ressent... la douleur de toutes ces personnes innocentes que tu as tué et trahi ? _QU'EST CE QUE TU RESSENT _? «

Des cris perçants s'élevèrent dans toute la rue en une sombre et macabre cacophonie. Rob observa la scène avec horreur lorsque que de la mousse commença à sortir de et autour de la bouche de Peter.

« Non... Tu dois ressentir pire encore. Beaucoup plus. B_eaucoup plus espèce de fils de chienne_! _ENDOLORIS_! «

« ARRÊTE! » cria Rob de derrière sa cachette, ses mots semblèrent s'échapper tout seul de sa bouche dans une dernière tentative désespérée de sauver la santé mentale fléchissante de son seul et unique ami sorcier, « ARRÊTE ESPÈCE DE FOU ! ENFOIRÉ DE PSYCHOPATHE ! ARRÊTE ! _ARRÊTE_! «

« TOI FERME LA CONNARD! » Soudain la baguette magique de l'étranger pivota dans la direction du Cracmol, « IL NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE ! _AVADA KEDAVRA_! «

La lumière verte fut la dernière chose qu'ait jamais vu Reuben Malfoy.

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que la gravité de l'acte frappait le jeune homme. Son sourire sembla comme fané, et un regard paniqué émergea du plus profond de ses yeux effrayés. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Tuer. C'était différent de la torture, qui ne menait pas toujours à la mort. Il venait de tuer. Peut-être pas un innocent, et peut-être avait il rendu le monde un petit peu meilleurs, mais il avait néanmoins tué quelqu'un qui n' était pas parfaitement impliqué.

Il venait de tué quelqu'un.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Regarde ce que tu m'a fait faire, Queudver, » chuchota l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, doucement, mortellement, « regarde ce que ma haine pour toi m'a fait faire... » il grimaça de nouveau son sourire, un large sourire , l'intense besoin de lancer a nouveau le sort de magie noire lui fit ressentir un tressaillement qui parcourut son échine et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant « _Endoloris ! Endoloris ! ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Peter cria encore, encore et encore

_« AVADA KEDAVRA_! »

Et le silence se fit.

Dix Aurors apparurent dans la maison quelques secondes après l'ultime lumière verte, et désarmèrent puis arrêtèrent immédiatement un Harry James Potter. Sa baguette magique, une fois soumise au _Priori Incantatum_ ne révéla rien d'autre que des Impardonnables, preuve suffisante de son crime. En dépit de tout ceci, son procès ne valut a peine qu' un minuscule paragraphe en deuxième page de la gazette du sorcier, en grande partie éclipsé par la capture de deux Mangemorts qui avaient par le passé eu une position très élevée dans la société.

Il fut oublié par les membres de la cour peu de temps après, inconnu et sans nom pour tout ceux qui le connaîtraient à l'avenir, enfermé à clef loin d'eux au plus profond de l'enfer. Tous, si ce n'est peut-être Peter Pettigrew, fils de la victime assassinée, qui se rappellerait vaguement du nom d' Harry James comme de quelqu'un d' autre que le fils de son meilleur ami.

Mais, excepté celui ci...

Il n' allait rien être d'autre pour le reste des sorciers qu'un inconnu oublié, jusqu'au jour de son retour a la lumière du monde... amer et à moitié-fou.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2  
**_Gestion__ d'une santé mentale_

La lucidité d' Harry fit son grand retour six mois après son premier jour à Azkaban.

Durant six longs mois il n'avait rien été de plus qu'un fou babillant dans la cellule de sa prison. Il y avait revécut ses plus horribles souvenirs des milliers de fois par jours, et son esprit s'était tout naturellement brisé sous leurs poids. Pourtant, il allait mieux maintenant. Non pas du coté de la santé, il n'était plus qu'un squelette ambulant -quoique pas si ambulant que ça, à y réfléchir- mais plus sous la forme d'une sorte de stabilité mentale.

Il n'était pas, de quelle partie de la définition que ce soit, sain d'esprit. Oh non. Il était brisé, émietté, transformé en cendres poussiéreuses de son ancien être. Un fou, coupable et condamné : voila ce a quoi Harry James Potter était réduit. Mais il rassemblait peu a peu ses esprits. Réfléchir lui faisait mal, oui, mais au moins ses pensées ne tournaient plus autour de ses souvenirs. Inconsciemment, il s'était lui même fait temporairement tout oublier, afin de ne plus représenter le moindre intérêt pour les Détraqueurs. Et lentement, au cours de ses périodes de lucidité, il rassemblait une par une les pièces de son être.

Ce n'était pas facile.

Harry ne pensait plus a lui même comme à Harry, parce que cela ramenait des souvenirs auquel il ne voulait pas être confronter. Il pensait à lui comme à un être de vengeance, une personne ne vivant seulement que par sa détermination à ne pas mourir. Il ne pensait pas aux quelques six ans et demi de prison qui lui restait pour accomplir sa peine, parce que cela lui donnait toujours un étrange sentiment d'espoir et de désespoir mélangés, et ce n'était jamais une bonne combinaison ici à Azkaban. Réfléchir a sa vengeance n'était pas une pensée joyeuse, parce qu'il s'agissait d' un sentiment neutre, ni triste ni heureux.

Une vengeance non pas contre le monde, comme ce a quoi bon nombre de sorcier maléfiques réfléchissaient dans leurs cellules. Il ne blâmait pas le jury de sorcier pour avoir fait son devoir, ni ne blâmait ceux qui avaient faillit en n'étant pas la pour lui. Il ne blâmait pas cette époque, ni ne blâmait les personnes qui l'avaient condamné à cet enfer. En fait, il ne se blâmait même plus lui même du meurtre du Cracmol sans nom et du sorcier sans nom -les noms sont inutiles, parce que les noms ne font qu'attirer des souvenirs a la surface, et les souvenirs attirent les Détraqueurs et ainsi de suite.

Cette vengeance n'allait pas être mise en oeuvre contre n'importe quel être vivant que ce soit sur la base d'un ressentiment, ou d' une pure émotion mal orientée comme celle qui avait eu comme conséquence les décès de deux âmes. C'était une vengeance pour lui même, un acte nécessaire qui libérerait Harry; qui lui permettrait de _passer a autre chose_, pour ainsi dire. Cette vengeance n'était pas explicable, ni compréhensible par qui que ce soit d' autre que lui. Si quiconque s'était intéressé a son cas pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit, il lui aurait été impossible de ne serait ce qu'essayer de comprendre cette puissante notion de folie.

C'était sa vengeance qui le maintenait cohérent, qui ne le laissait pas mourir. Cela persistait dans son esprit indépendamment de la douleur, ce petit sentiment entêtant qui le rongeait constamment en attendant le jours de son accomplissement. Qui le maintenait en vie et l'incitait à survivre.

Une autre semaine fut le temps qu' il pris à Harry pour concevoir l'idée de demander quelle heure il était, simplement pour tenir compte de combien de temps il se trouvait dans cet enfer. Peut-être cela n'allait il pas faciliter sa détermination aveugle, mais c'était sûrement une bonne chose que d'en être informé. Et puis, c'était utile de découvrir s'il y avait une possibilité de mener une conversation avec les Aurors qui passaient... il ne lui restait plus qu'a en trouver un suffisamment amical.

Il y avait un gros risque, il ne risquait rien de bon a faire cela, mais Harry n'avait pas réfléchi aussi loin que ça.

« Quel jour sommes nous? » Harry James Potter croassa ses premiers vrais mots depuis des mois à un Auror passant seul dans le couloir, ce qui l'effraya un peu.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'Auror inconnu d'un ton mauvais, tendant le cou pour regarder le répugnant prisonnier de la cellule 426. Il plissa le nez de dégoût devant la soudaine puanteur. Ils ne devaient recevoir leurs sortilèges de nettoyage obligatoires que le lendemain, aussi la crasse accumulée depuis deux semaines sur leur peau et leurs habits conféraient elle aux détenus aux os apparents une terrible odeur.

Et demain, pensa allégrement l'Auror, était également la fin de son travail à Azkaban, et il irait enfin retrouver son agréable et si douillet bureau du ministère... Fêter le nouvel an avec sa famille, le célébrer avec une bonne dose d'alcool... il fit un effort pour stopper le train de ses pensée avant d' attiré d'avantages de Détraqueurs- il venait tout juste d'en rencontrer un deuxième aujourd'hui, et il ne voulait pas battre ce record aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

« Quel jour sommes nous? » répéta Harry, toussant bruyamment, sa gorge sèche protestant durement. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis un sacré bon moment, après tous. Le pâle Auror sembla soulevé un sourcil d'interrogation, peut-être se demandait il pourquoi un prisonnier d'Azkaban du niveau quatre pouvait bien vouloir connaître la date. Néanmoins, en dépit de ses pensées, il finit par fournir l'information tant attendue. « Le 31 décembre » dit il. « Tu as ratez Noël. » ajouta l'Auror d'une belle lapalissade.

Harry se rappela vaguement la quasi absence d'aurors pendant quelques jours. Cela avait dut être les vacances, . « L'année? » demanda il avec espoir.

L'auror ricana, « 1980. » Sans un autre mot, l' inconnu pivota et s'en alla, et ses bruits de pas résonnèrent en un bruyant écho sur le sol de pierre du couloir.

_Mille neuf cent quatre-vingts_.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désespérer en entendant ces mots. Tant d'années... et comment ? Même avec l'aide malsaine des Détraqueurs, il n'avait toujours pas réussit a comprendre comment au juste il avait bien put revenir tant de foutues années en arrière dans le temps. Aucune déchirure mentale, aussi profonde soit elle, n'aurait put l'aider à lui faire comprendre comment il avait bien put faire ce saut de cent quatre-vingt-douze mois, cent quatre-vingt-six maintenant, si l'on faisait un rapide calcul mental.

Il soupira.

D'incalculables minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures, passèrent en silence. La fenêtre de sa cellule -inutilement munie de barreau étant donner qu'elle était soumise a un sortilège incassable- ne donnait vue sur rien d'autre que de l'eau, parfois quelques algues, et puis de l'eau. Après tout, il se trouvait sous la surface de la mer. De dessous la surface, l'eau avait l'air étonnamment calme. Il ne jetait que de rares regards dehors, parce qu'il n'y avait toujours rien d'autre a voir que cette eau boueuse d'une couleur variant du gris-bleu au bleu-gris. Jamais aucun poisson ne nageait devant sa fenêtre, parce qu'aucun poisson sain d'esprit ne s'approchait d'Azkaban. Harry doutait même de la présence d'un seule créature vivante -animale comme humaine- a moins d'un kilomètre d'Azkaban, mis a part les prisonniers et les Aurors.

Les Détraqueurs ne comptaient pas.

Harry s'aperçut de l' absence des Détraqueurs patrouillant habituellement dans le quatrième étage. Il ne s'était pas senti glacé de toute la journée si ce n'est par la froideur habituelle des pierres sur lesquelles il s'allongeait. Au moins, il n'avait senti aucun froid de type Détraqueurs, ce qui était un indescriptible soulagement. Il se demanda à moitié-amusé pendant quelques secondes si les Détraqueurs avaient eux aussi droit a un jours de congé pour les fêtes du nouvel an. Les secondes qui suivirent, animées par les cliquetis d'une horloge inexistante, furent utilisés par Harry pour se réprimander d' une pensée aussi impensable.

D'une certaine manière, Harry avait finit par s'habituer à la froideur dévorante des Détraqueurs, aux bruits de pas des patrouilles d'Aurors et à leurs remarques sarcastiques qui résonnaient de temps a autres dans le couloir. C'était quelque chose d'étrange que de se sentir absolument libre de tout Détraqueurs, même si cela n'avait lieu que pour une journée. Il se surpris à supposer que c'était peut être la manière du ministère de dire_ Bonne années, bandes de connards _. Il pouffa de rire a cette pensée, mais l'écarta presque automatiquement de son esprit, de crainte d'être attaqué.

Rien ne se produisit.

Plonger dans une fragile impression de sécurité, Harry s'autorisa avec précaution à penser à son autre lui. Quelque part hors de cet endroit, dans une maison douillette et accueillante, son autre lui bébé était probablement en train de jouer en gazouillant avec son père, ou bien de rire nerveusement sous les roucoulements de sa mère. Il s'était rendu compte, il y a quelques jours, qu' il avait lui même vécut et apprécié ce Noël avec ses parents. En fait, se rappelait il lentement, c'était la seule fête de Noël dont il allait pouvoir profiter pour encore onze ans. Il s'était sentit un peu amer en y réflechissant, mais ça ne le tracassait plus tellement maintenant.

C'était du passé... ou du futur.

Harry secoua la tête. Quelle idée de brûler inutilement les quelques restes de neurones en fonctionnement dans son cerveau en palabres sur la physique quantique et les voyages temporels. Il soupira a nouveau, se permettant un petit sourire. Demain allait être une nouvelle année, et des milliards de personnes dans le monde entier la célébreraient. _Pas les Chinois_, corrigea t' il, se rappelant une vieille leçon d'histoire de l'école primaire. Les Chinois ont leurs nouvel an en février (ou était-ce janvier ?), il le savait.

_Bien_, pensa t'il. Il allait avoir l'occasion de célébrer le nouvel an chinois dans sa petite cellule glacée lui aussi, s'il parvenait à s'en rappeler.

A cette pensée, une autre le frappa. Il, en effet, célébrait tranquillement la nouvelle année à sa façon en ce moment même, en prenant la peine d'y penser. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si la prochaine année allait être très bonne. Elle allait plutôt se révélée être l'enchaînement de douze mois parmi les plus sombres de sa vie.

L'année dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt allait être un véritable ramassis de merde .

Ses parents allaient mourir l'année prochaine. Sirius être jeté à Azkaban. He... peut-être pourrait il parler à Sirius. Mais actuellement, Harry n'aurait pas souhaiter Azkaban à qui que ce soit d'autre, et espérait que Sirius allait y faire face plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait. Le pauvre homme allait se retrouver ici bien plus longtemps que lui.

Penser à Sirius et aux décès de ses parents le mena inévitablement à penser à Peter.

Oh oui, le petit rat de Peter.

Une haine dont il pensait s'être débarrasser prit feu au fin fond de lui même, une profonde obscurité rongea les bords de son esprit. Il était coupable pour le massacre d' un Peter Pettigrew, oui, même s'il s'était s'agit du faux. Un jours, se promit il dans l'obscurité, le véritable Queudver trouverait la mort dans ses mains, de préférence sans magie. Pouvoir sentir le petit rat se tortiller sous ses doigts pendant qu'il arracherait la vie hors de son corps...

Un sourire de démence se forma sur son visage, une réminiscence du sourire qu'il avait porté sur ses lèvres le jour du meurtre de Reuben Malfoy et de Peter Pettigrew.

Inévitablement, cependant, toutes ces pensées attirèrent les Détraqueurs, jusque là occupés à aspirer la vie d'un malheureux détenu plusieurs cellules plus bas. Les pensées de Harry étaient noires et franchement pas heureuses, mais les créatures suceuses d'âmes furent néanmoins attiré par la puissance de ses sentiments.

_Tant de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année_, pensa Harry avec une pointe de folie, tout ses plus douloureux souvenirs remontant à la surface en le consumant.

°°°

Le temps, étrangement, passa plus vite une fois ses esprits rassemblés.

Bien sur, il y avait des moments où sa folie le consumait entièrement comme précédemment. Après tout, on ne peut jamais rester intact après avoir fait l'expérience d'Azkaban. Mais il devenait de plus en plus doué quand à réussir à rester conscient, malgré les déchirures mentales quotidiennes des Détraqueurs aux estomac-sans-fond. Il parvenait à se séparer de l'autre partie de son esprit qui revivait ses souvenirs les plus horribles, et à penser indépendamment de celle çi.

Comme une espèce d' expérience de projection de conscience .

Harry était parvenu à porter un toast à la nouvelle année chinoise en Février-ou en tout cas, un jour de Février- ce qui avait consister à soulever son assiette de gruau et à en avaler le contenu d'un seul coup, et a s'encourager tout seul a se rappeler du prochain jours férié. Les Détraqueurs s'était immédiatement rassemblés autour de lui, mais ce genre de chose n'était plus aussi dévastateur qu'avant. Certes, son esprit était alors mis en pièce et son corps recouvert comme par de la glace, mais il pouvait au moins maintenir ses pensées de manière cohérente.

Bien entendu, il ne pensait pas des choses comme : _C'est marrant. Je me demande quand ça va finir ? Sûrement d'un instant a l'autre, oui sûrement..._

C'était plus quelque chose comme : _Oh merde je déteste ce souvenir...eurh, étais je vraiment aussi faible a cette époque?_

Ok, peut être pas exactement comme ça non plus, mais vous m'avez compris.

Harry n'était plus dominé par l' influences des Détraqueurs et le retour constant de ses mauvais souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas très bien se déplacer quand les damnées créatures se trouvaient proches de sa cellule, ceci dit, mais au moins il pouvait penser à d'autres choses, pas comme lors de ses précédentes expériences de Détraqueurisation, comme il les appelaient maintenant. Un peu fantaisiste comme nom, hein ?

Afin de conserver une vague idée du passage du temps, Harry commença à mettre en place un tout aussi vague calendrier fait de petits traits en diagrammes rayés, gravés a même le sol a l'aide d' une roche détachée du mur, récapitulant ainsi le nombre de jours qu'il pensait avoir passé en prison. Les semaines s' s'envolèrent tellement vite qu' avant qu'il n'en ait correctement pris conscience, Juillet était de retour, comme une sorte de proclamation qu' Harry avait réellement survécu à sa première année à Azkaban. Pour qui que ce soit d'autre, cela aurait peut-être paru déprimant. Mais pour Harry, c'était un triomphe -une preuve qu'il était plus fort que la main squelettique de la mort. Bien sûr, il avait eu ses périodes suicidaires- cognements de têtes non inclus- mais il était parvenu à les surmonter et _à gagner_.

_Prend ça _ pensa t' il avec allégresse.

Peut-être cette insouciante allégresse s'appuyait elle sur de la folie. Il ne le saurait jamais vraiment. Mais il s'en fichait -il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Comme soumis a un obsédant rituel, il comptait les mois jusqu'à son retour dans sa propre époque. Plus que cent quatre-vingts maintenant, et quelques jours, plus ou moins.

Ce n'était plus qu' une question de temps maintenant.

Le dernier jours du mois de Juillet, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, s'amusant de sa propre plaisanterie.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry » chuchota t'il, pour lui même comme pour l' autre lui quelque part a l'air libre de ce monde.

* * *

Merci d''avoir lu cette histoire.

Karaii/vended


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 – **__Compagnon de cellule_

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus _du jour_.

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce qui s'était produit, ce qui _allait se produire_. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il pouvait crier et implorer quelqu'un de protéger les Potters, de sauver ses parents, de tuer le traître---rien n'arrêterait l'inévitable.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis le fait que c'était le mois d'octobre. Il savait que s'en était bientôt la fin, et il sentait un terrible mélange de tristesse et de colère l'envahir à cette idée. Sa haine envers Queudver s'était rallumée à nouveau, son âme appelait à la vengeance, à l'effusion de sang, à la justice. Il se mit tour a tour à maudire les dieux, le destin, tout ce qui pouvait vivre de ce côté çi de la terre, puis à les supplier a coup de promesse. Tout pourvu que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, les sauvent, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Durant l'un de ses rares moments de calme qui n'étaient pas happés par sa soudaine fureur, il se demanda ce que pouvait ressentir Queudver. Se sentait il coupable de trahir les meilleurs amis de toute sa vie ? Était-il heureux ? Qu'est-ce que l'ordure ressentait ? Était-il même capable de sentiment ? Il se demanda si ses parents se rendaient compte, même l'espace d'un instant, de ce qui allait advenir d'eux. Il se demanda si Sirius avait la moindre idée de quel genre de morne avenir il allait voir s'étendre devant lui ? Si Remus savait quel genre de silencieuse solitude, lasse et pleine d'amertume contre le reste du monde, il allait éprouver pendant treize ans--et même d'avantage !

Au cours de l'une de ses plus en plus fréquentes crises d' hurlements déchirants dépourvus de sens, il avait tellement agacé un Auror que celui çi avait tout bonnement stupéfié Harry, rassemblé une troupe de deux ou trois collègues, puis jeté celui çi un niveau plus bas dans sa nouvelle cellule numéro 581, là où résidaient les Mangemorts les plus récemment capturés. Aucunes différence par rapport à sa cellule du dessus hormis le fait qu'il avait maintenant un plus petit espace dans lequel rester immobile et un compagnon de prison muet moins éloigné de lui.

En fait, il aurait très bien pu parler au détenu étendu un peu plus loin devant lui, malgré les épaisses barrières de métal disposés de chaque coté du couloirs qui parcourait leurs section, pour peu que l'autre ait été un peu plus coopératif et moins végétatif. Le pauvre type allait surement bientôt mourir, pensa Harry avec un élan de sympathie, s'il ne mangeait ni ne se déplaçait pas un minimum. Les Aurors n'avaient pas pour habitude de nourrir les prisonniers à la petite cuillère, encore moins les Mangemorts de ce niveau ci.

C'était chacun pour soi, et tant pis pour vous si vous ne pouviez prendre soin de vous-même.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son propre torse, et fut choqué de réaliser qu'il aurait facilement, très facilement, pu en décompter les côtes. En fait, tout les muscles qu'il avait pu se construire au cours des dernières années avaient quasi intégralement disparu. Son visage semblait ne pas en être loin et sa peau dangereusement pâle d'un manque total de lumière naturelle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était plus en aussi bonne santé qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Un an et trois mois de repas merdiques, de Détraqueurs et d'Aurors conjugués suffisaient pour vous réduire à cet état.

Maintenant, réalisa t'il, il était vraiment littéralement un squelette ambulant.

Mais au moins pouvait il encore marcher, dieu merci. C'était plus une sorte d'oscillation le long des parois de sa minuscule cellule de deux mètres carrée une fois par semaine qu'autre chose, un moyen de s'assurer de la bonne circulation de son sang. Courir, cependant, était impossible. _Comment_ Sirius avait il pu réussir à un ; se transformez en sa forme d'animagus, deux ; s' échappez de sa cellule, trois ; courir jusqu' à l'extérieur, quatre ; _nagez pendant plusieurs putain de kilomètres __jusqu'à la côte_, et pour finir, cinq ; survivre à partir de là seul sans aucune aide... ?

C'était impensable. Mais cette pensée inspirait Harry, l'aidait finalement a garder ses esprits, et son corps.

Tôt un matin d'une journée d'octobre, tandis qu' il marchait précautionneusement d'un coté à l'autre de sa cellule pour éviter à ses muscles une complète désintégration, il entendit deux Aurors en patrouille se quereller entre eux. Et leurs voix attrapèrent immédiatement l'attention de Harry.

"Bon sang, Maugrey, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai un nouveau-né à la maison, et elle m'attend!"

"Espèce de flemmard," réprimanda durement une voix incroyablement familière, "C'est notre devoir d'être ici. Un dimanche en moins ne va pas vous tuer."

"C'est Halloween aujourd'hui, Maugrey," insista une autre voix maintenant elle aussi terriblement familière, "J'ai promis à Bill, Charly et Percy que je les accompagnerais dehors pour la soirée Halloween."

"Vous avez sept petits Huns là bas qui peuvent très bien s'amuser tous ensemble, ils pourront attendre un jour de plus." continua l'auror à la voix de grizzly d'un air exaspéré, "Et puis d'ailleurs, c est une tradition de Moldu, Arthur. Qu'est ce qui vous prend?"

"Les Moldus sont très intéressant!" se défendit l'authentique M. Weasley, "Ils sont vraiment malins." Il soupira brusquement, "Maugrey, _je vous assure_."

"Écoutez, je ne peut rien y faire. Vigilance constante, c'est ce que je dis toujours ! Vous auriez bien du savoir que votre deuxième semaine à Azkaban allait interférez avec votre Haho... deen... machin."

Le cœur de Harry commença soudainement à battre à une vitesse décuplée. C'était Arthur Weasley et Alastor Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Là bas. A quelques mètres a peine de sa cellule.

Il perdit les pédales.

"M. WEASLEY!" cria t'il de sa voix rauque mais néanmoins suffisamment forte pour être entendue, "M. WEASLEY ! S'il vous plait, pour l'amour de MERLIN, tuez le rat, Queudver, je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, sauvez les, _sauvez les_- "

"Qui diable ?" Hurla Maugrey, sa baguette magique immédiatement dirigée sur le condamné hystérique, "_Stupéfix_!"

"Non s'il vous plait, vous ne comprenez pas, Voldemort, OH PAR MERLIN PITIÉ ARRÊTEZ LES--" Harry s'écroula sur le sol glacé.

"Maugrey!" s'écria Arthur , "Vous... vous l'avez _stupéfié_ !"

"Ce fou l'a mérité," grogna Maugrey, "Un Mangemort, à coup sûr. Il vous a reconnu ; a dit votre nom."

"Je ne le connais pas, ou en tout cas je ne le reconnais pas" admis avec précaution l'homme à la chevelure rousse, scrutant le prisonnier immobile par terre, "mais peut-être m'a t'il vu au ministère ou quelque part d'autre." Il frissonna, encore légèrement choqué par le caractère expéditif de son compagnon Auror.

"Il a crié Voldemort."

M. Weasley se détourna en entendant le nom et remua nerveusement, jetant des regards sur les criminels étendu comateux tout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait a les voir soudainement se redresser, hurler et proclamer le triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa peau presque livide accentuait le contraste de ses cheveux roux avec les murs gris d'Azkaban lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers l'individu _stupéfié,_ "mais... il disait quelque chose a propos de _les sauver_..."

"Et de tuer un stupide rat. Son esprit s'est surement transformer en bouilli depuis longtemps. Passons."

"Mais..." protesta faiblement M. Weasley, avant de soupirer. "Bon, très bien..."

Harry luttait de toute ses forces contre le sortilège, silencieusement incapable de bouger d'un centimètre, en un ultime effort de briser la malédiction. Il pleurait intérieurement, sachant qu'aujourd'hui était le jours de la disparition de ses parents (_Halloween, le jour où les morts reviennent sur terre_), l'inéluctable fin, la disparition provisoire de Voldemort. Il aurait voulu courir, il aurait voulu partir et d'une façon ou d' une autre allez les sauver, sauver ses parents, d'une façon ou d'une autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Mais c'était futile.

Et il le savait.

Le sortilège serait demeuré intact pendant dix-sept heure de plus- Maugrey était et resterait un très puissant magicien- s'il n'avait été interrompu par un afflux soudain de magie résiduelle qui lui fit l'effet d'une violente décharge a travers sa cicatrice, brisant totalement le sortilège plusieurs heures plus tard. Ce fut une douleur au delà de la douleur, un éclair vert brillant sous les paupières qui illumina son monde, une douleur, rien que de la douleur, _de la douleur_...

Plus horrible que _l' Endoloris_, plus terrible encore que toutes les autres malédictions...

Sa cicatrice s'était ouverte et saignait maintenant d'un filet de sang que ne remarqua même pas Harry. A travers le sortilège fragilisé, il poussait des hurlements perçants qui firent écho à travers les couloirs dénudés de la prison d'Azkaban, et auxquels se joignirent les cris aigus de douleurs des Mangemorts qui partageaient son couloirs lorsque leurs marques des ténèbres brûlèrent jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu' un tatouage rose à moitié effacé sur leurs bras. Paniqués, Maugrey et Arthur jetaient des regards alarmés sur les détenus, incapables d'en comprendre les actions. Fol-Oeil commença à réagir en jetant des sortilèges assommeurs dans toutes les directions, autant qu'il pouvait, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le crescendo commun des cris de douleurs.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici--?" s'exclama M. Weasley, dont la voix fut noyée sous le vacarmes des gémissement.

Inexplicablement, les Détraqueurs étaient eux aussi en train de crier, comme pleurant quelque chose. La prison d'Azkaban fut bientôt remplie de ces cris d'esprit déchirés, plongeant les seize Aurors alors en patrouille dans un état d'affolement complet et sans précédents. Paniquant, tous sauf quatre retournèrent immédiatement dans leurs bureaux du Ministère, laissant les autres seuls devant les cellules, tremblant jusque dans leurs chaussures sous la clameur qui leurs parut continuer à résonner de chacun des murs de pierres.

Ce jour çi, le ministère fut embrasé par les cris des Mangemorts travaillant sous, ou plutôt dans son nez. La panique et le chaos total régna partout tandis que les gens essayaient de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Ce fut seulement bien des heures plus tard qu'albus Dumbledore annonça la défaite de Voldemort des seules mains du minuscule Harry James Potter. Le monde des Sorciers éclata d'une même profusion de joie et de soulagement à la nouvelle de la mort du plus terrible seigneur noir du siècle.

Les sacrifices de Lily et James Potter furent gravés pour toujours dans la pierre, et partout dans le monde Sorcier touché par le règne de Voldemort's, les sorciers et sorcières levèrent haut leurs verres pour fêter et acclamer le triomphe inconscient d' Harry James Potter, Le Survivant.

Harry James Potter -- dix sept ans dont un an et trois mois passés à survivre à Azkaban-- se libéra finalement de l'emprise du sortilège, et pleura.

Il rampa dans un coin et éclata en sanglot, pleurant la perte de ses parents et tout ce qui venait de se produire aujourd'hui. Il aurait voulu dire au monde que ce n'était seulement que l'oeil du cyclone ; que Voldemort allait être de retour, de retour...

Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux de manière incontrôlée, se mélangeaient au sang qui goutait au bas de son front, les deux liquides chutant oubliés sur le plancher de pierre froide tandis qu' il se retournait d'un coté à un autre sur le sol. Ce n'était seulement que le commencement de la douleur à venir, de la guerre qu'une décennie de paix écoulée n'allait rendre que plus dure encore. Des innocents allaient payer et des coupable courir librement, courir sauvagement à la recherche de meurtres et de massacres à commettre.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

La semaine suivante, même l'état proche de la catatonie de Harry ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer l'afflux soudain et inhabituel de prisonniers. Les niveaux furent remplis de Mangemort qui avaient par le passé combattu aux côtés de Voldemort, et d'autres moins impliqué et capturés après la chute de leur Lord protecteur. Les Détraqueurs, – qui dans d'autre circonstances se seraient délectés de l'arrivée de tant de nouvelle âmes fraiches—semblaient muets et prostrés ; déplorant silencieusement la perte de celui qui avait été leurs alliés durant quelques jours, au delà d'un impressionnant sens humain de respect. Bientôt allaient ils revenir à leurs véritable natures et à leur alimentation, mais pour l'instant, ils gardaient le silence.

Rempli de triomphe, les Aurors tortureraient allègrement les mangeurs de la mort se trouvant là, les insultant plus ouvertement que jamais auparavant, crachant sur leurs visages lorsque ceux çi criaient que leur seigneur se lèverait à nouveau. Au milieu des réjouissances, le Ministère empila des centaines et des centaines de Mangemorts et autres criminels condamnés à Azkaban, bourrant la prison jusqu'à ses limites.

Il advint finalement, en cette première semaine de novembre, qu'il y avait tellement de nouveaux détenus maintenant que les Aurors durent en placer deux par cellule dans plusieurs des petites minuscules 'chambres'.

Comme plusieurs autres prisonniers de longue durée, il fut donner à Harry un compagnon de cellule. L'homme y fut jeté de la même manière que l'avait été Harry lors de son arrivée la première fois, poussant un léger grognement lorsqu'il frappa le plancher. Les Aurors éclatèrent de rire, plaisantèrent et l'insultèrent avant de s'éloigner en marchant, jetant toujours plus de prisonniers dans leurs nouvelles 'maisons'.

Son nouveau compagnon ne prononça pas un mot, moitié marchant-moitié rampant vers l'autre coin de la cellule, boitant légèrement. Harry était lui-même recroquevillés dans un coin, à essayer d'y conserver la chaleur. Il sentit une sorte de sensation heureuse l'envahir en voyant qu'il avait maintenant un compagnon, lequel lui inspira pourtant en même temps une sorte de haine impulsive instinctivement dirigée contre l'être près de lui qui était probablement un Mangemort. Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi ressentir, vraiment, mais supposa que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander à l'autre son nom.

Personne n'avait jamais dit que ce Harry était sain d'esprit.

"Qui est tu?" demanda Harry d'un ton curieux, quoique un peu durement étant donné que sa voix était encore rauque de ses hurlements de la semaine passée. "Je suis Harry."

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il ne se déplaça même. Harry haussa les épaules, et tourna la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry jeta a nouveau un coup d'oeil sur l'homme. Non, il ne se déplaçait toujours pas. Un froid familier s'infiltra rapidement dans son corps, et il serra automatiquement ses haillons enroulés autour de lui. Il trembla tandis que les cris de sa mère commençaient à s'élever au milieu des pleurs dans sa tête, ses suppliques résonnant encore et encore dans son crane... sa voix se transforma rapidement en un rire de Voldemort, en sa voix triomphante...

Vaguement, dans cette partie de son esprit qui s'était détaché de son corps et de ses souvenirs, il pouvait entendre son compagnon pleurnicher. Ce n'était pas des pleurs très dignes, mais d'un autre côté, personne ne pouvait vraiment rester très digne en présence d'un Détraqueur en action. Harry se demanda ce que l'autre voyait. Ils s'agissait bien évidemment de ses pires souvenirs, mais Harry se mit a s'interroger sur la provenance des voix qui hantaient son nouveau compagnon de cellule.

Il valait mieux pour l'autre qu'il s'y habitue, pensa t'il d'un ton amer. Après tout, cela arrivait toujours a n'importe qu'elle moment du jour et de la nuit.

Le Détraqueur sembla perdre intérêt pour eux assez rapidement, préférant probablement une autre future victime en plein plaidoyer quelques cellules plus loin dans le couloir. Harry lui fut reconnaissant. En dépit de toute la résistance qu'il avait pu accumulé au cours de l'année passée et depuis lors, ce n'était jamais très joli à voir de se retrouver face à ces monstres. Il en tremblait encore. Des êtres horribles, voilà tout ce qu'étaient les Détraqueurs.

Son compagnon pleurnichait encore, malgré l'éloignement progressif du froid magique. Harry supposa que ce pauvre type de Mangemort souffrait de la chute drastique de température ici au fin fond des cachots, ou du manque de nourriture. Peut-être venait il d'être transféré d'une des un peu plus confortables cellules des étages supérieurs, et en affrontait les conséquences. Soudainement, le nouveau prisonnier poussa un sanglot et un gémissement terrible, comme essayant de disparaître dans le mur. Harry senti de la pitié pour son compagnon de cellule l'inonder -il ne pouvait à peine se rappeler que de quelques brides des nombreux mois de pure folie qu'il avait lui même expérimenter, et c'était au niveau quatre.

Ici, c'était le niveau cinq.

Harry pensa à ce nouveau prisonnier. Probablement un Mangemort, oui, peut être un meurtrier également, mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ? Harry, lui aussi, était un tueur. Ils étaient compagnons dans la même pièce, ici en enfer. N'était-il pas juste de s'entraider ? Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil en coin sur l'ombre secouée de tremblement.

"Tu as froid?" demanda t'il, sa voix brisant le silence de mort. "question idiote," se murmura t'il une seconde plus tard, secouant les mèches sauvages de ses cheveux et grattant d'un air distrait sa barbe qui l'irritait.

Harry n'aurait pas été fier de la pousse incontrôlée de ses favoris s'il avait été dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance. Maintenant, ses longs cheveux emmêlés et sa barbe mal taillée n'étaient rien d'autre que des sources d'ennuis. La poussière et la saleté se trouvait partout, plus ou moins mélangées et en une couche plus ou moins importante selon les endroits. Et elles transformaient rapidement les cheveux des prisonniers en des dread locks répugnantes. Les Aurors lançaient à intervalles réguliers des sortilèges sur les cheveux et la barbe des prisonnier les jours où ils circulaient pour lancer leurs sorts de nettoyage, afin de ne pas les laisser se recouvrir de cheveux et de poils, mais ils étaient jeter de manière précipité, et mal, avec les mêmes résultats que pour ceux de nettoyages.

Ils n'étaient pas tenus responsables si un prisonnier y perdait accidentellement un peu de son menton ou de son cuir chevelu dans le processus, d'ailleurs.

Hee-hee-_hee_.

"Ça va empirer avant de s'améliorer," prononça Harry à haute voix, la tête tourné vers son copropriétaire. Il fit une grimace, l'air tout aussi fou, ses yeux éteints, "En fait, ça ne s'améliore jamais." Il s' arrêta, reconsidérant ses mots. Un froncement des sourcils. "Quoique, l'on finit par s'y habituer, je suppose."

L'autre ne bougea pas.

"Hey, hey, me meure pas dans les bras." ajouta Harry gaiement, ou aussi gaiement que sa voix pouvait l'être dans leur situation commune, "Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de parler ici, à Azkaban."

Rien.

Harry fit un sourire, une idée se formant dans sa tête. "Quel connard ce Voldemort, hein?"

Subitement, le prisonnier de l'autre coté de la cellule frissonna, mais pas beaucoup. "Voldemort," répéta t'il a nouveau, avec force. Le détenu se déplaça légèrement, des yeux noirs apparaissant sous ses hardes, l'observant.

"Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres," vociféra l'autre, d'un ton dur.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Définitivement un Mangemort, alors.

_Hé_, réalisa soudainement Harry. La voix lui était _réellement_ familière.

"Comment tu t'appelle?" demanda une fois de plus Harry. Puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, il continua d'un air de maitre chanteur, "Ou je continuerai à dire Voldemort." Il se plia presque pour prendre son souffle et commença à chanter d'un air assez faux, "Voldemort, Voldemort, _Voldemort_-"

"_Ne__ prononcez pas son nom_!" siffla l'homme, lui sautant dessus.

Harry n'était pas aussi faible que la majorité des prisonniers ici à Azkaban, mais il n'approchait même pas le dixième de la force d'un Mangemort fraichement arrivé et qui n'avait pas passé une année entière dans cet enfer. Il parvint à échanger quelques coups au cours de leurs combat ridicule, mais l'autre gagna facilement le concours de force, et conclu le combat en lui cognant la tête deux fois contre le mur. Après qu' Harry se soit écroulé sur le sol, le nouvel arrivant grogna et se glissa a nouveau jusqu'à son coin.

La tête de Harry lui tournait.

"Ow," résuma t'il quelques minutes après le match, "Ça fait mal, espèce de taré."

L'autre lui lança un regard incrédule ; pensant probablement _ce type est fou_. "Vous pouvez parler,"lança le détenu, ses yeux perçant résumant a eux seul son mépris, leurs éclat fixé sur lui.

Soudainement, Harry réalisa qui c'était.

"_Rogue_?" demanda t'il, sa propre voix munie d'un soupçon de crainte horrifiée devant la révélation.

L'autre grogna, le scrutant du regard, comme pour se demander : _Est-ce que je vous connais_?

Il parcouru lui même des yeux l'homme qui venait de le mettre a terre, et su que c'était vrai. Les yeux noir, les cheveux graisseux... il n'était pas aussi reconnaissable que ça sans son habituelle robe flottant derrière lui a la manière d'un vampire, mais c'était le même visage, le même nez crochu... l'homme semblait évidemment beaucoup plus jeune, même si ses yeux étaient tout aussi hantés.

Harry ferma les yeux, totalement silencieux. _Ah merde. _Putain de merde_. _Merde _Merde_. Il se trouvait à Azkaban avec une peine de sept ans ; plus d'une décennie dans le passé, coincé dans cette époque; et pour rendre les choses encore plus mauvaises que ce qu'elles n'étaient déjà, il était coincé au cinquième niveau avec _Rogue_, son futur professeur de Potions.

"_Et Mer__de_."

"En effet," indiqua Rogue d'un air supérieur, et Harry jura a nouveau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
